Mana reminisces in night
by missmilktea
Summary: Mana is by herself, walking through the city for the first time. She encounters some new things and makes mistakes but realizes then what is truly important to her.nice music while you read: on youtube, white light by Namie Amuro. pleez listen!


ok this gonna be really short and stupid (srry i got no self esteem)

lallaa (disclaimer)

oh yah ! I got u a present! uh well not really. but the PERFECT SONG to listen while reading this story is Namie Amuro's "White Light"

* * *

Mana wandered around the city's streets, this time it was night. She looked up at the dark night sky filled with stars everywhere.

She smiled and closed her eyes. She was wearing this cute fluffy hat and a white dress.

She thought, "oh, kaname told me it was a bad idea to go out alone at night. but i can fight for myself."

Mana didn't know the real reason why she was outside tongiht. maybe she wanted to have some time alone. She is always surrounded by her friends anyway .

The street was very long, and bright with orange and white lights.

She saw a cute little girl walking arm and arm with a little boy . Mana smiled brightly at them.

"they must be brother and sister " she thought. their facial characteristics were very similar.

And suddenly, Mana was wishing for things. She is usually so satisfied with her life.. but why?

She spreads her arms out wide. and she talks to herself.  
"Why? Why am i so empty suddenly?"

She took a few steps, and a big clock sticking up next to a lamp post read 11:00 , pm.

Because it stood next to a lamp, the lamp illuminated the numbers so that people could read the time. Mana looked in a book store. She saw a fish tank with two goldfish inside , one black and one white.

She didn't know what to do,

"

"oh well, I guess I'll buy myself clothes. Auntie makes fun of my style because I mostly wear my school uniform"

She walks into the store, which is perfumed with a milk-tea and rose aroma . she sighs and the slightly dim light washes over her white clothes turning them the red light's color. A stack of high heels is at the front and Mana admires the patterns on them. "I like the pink one.. i _really_ like it.."

She thinks to herself.

There is some air conditioning, and suddenly she spots someone. "It's Itsuki-kun's sis!" she thought, delighted! She was going to run over there to say hello , but then she suddenly was struck by this thought "oh god I forgot her name!! damnit! I mean," she blushed" darn it , no bad language, bad Mana, bad bad girl she punches her cheek while grinnning apologetically , .

the punch was quite strong of a punch. "ooowww i never knew my own fist was that hard" she thought.

Sh saw her again, this time in a closer area. SHe scrambles around the shop (A/N: does A/N stand for "author's note" ? some one tell me i'm stupid. well anyhow, too bad mana didn't think of just leaving the shop and coming back later or something)

She sees a row of korean pencils, and touches the pink ones. "Babu.. "

She smiles "Babu's cute..." And then she grabs her hair" no ! Mana! concentrate on remembering her name! name ! nomaie..!!!"

She scatters around again . She seees scarves in another section , and some cool shirts which are pretty fashionable. The scent was coming from a rack of perfumes , all from another country.. Was it China? hmmm,m..

She was suddenly caught in her own reverie of what it would be like going to school with hip, young and color ful clothes! (ps sorry i got bad grammar i''m too lazy to delete and retype hahahahah well ))

What she would wear... maybe a

vest with a tulip (fake of course) sticking out of the brest pocket, and then a skirt like a bubble skirt but more puffy underneath--striped or spotted white and green , it doesn't matter they both look good. And . and... She thought of the perfect type of shirt--a low hanging cami-thing that was a pure black color but with a pink design of stars!! Mana smiled widely at this, her teeth showing to anybody watching her. .

Mana... oh she is a bit perverted this evening.;

She sees items just like these, but not exactly, and becomes a little disappointed.. "oh well, at least I can buy that one, the vest with a rose hanging out of it.." she thought

Her conscience: "But not a tulip? (hanging out)"

her(unhappily): no..

She goes up the cashier and suddenly sees Itsuki's sis! Turning around to walk out the shop. Haruna sees Mana. Also. Mana is speechless. CaugHT!!! Haruna gives a big smile and hugs Mana before she can do anythign... "MASTER!!! I love you !! WHat are you doing here? " Haruna takes a step back to let Mana have air. "Are you by yourself?"  
"Is someone with you ? IT's Kaname-kun, isn't it???" Haruna grins a bit mischeiviously.

"ER,,, nO! Of course not! "Mana says. "I .. I..." she doesn't know how to explain. "WEll, I was taking a walk and I wanted to buy SOMEthing!!!" Yes.

"Well, good then if you want to. I'll see your new clothes on you next time , okay??" Haruna looks into Mana's eyes.

"Y-yes." Mana agrees with a shy smile.

Haruna chats a bit, and runs out the door.

Mana thinks. "Ah, yes, Haruna was the name! haruna, haruna, haruna. She had to leave because she was busy with an appointment. I wonder what kind.."

Mana steps up to the cashier and discovers--she has no cash!! "AUGHHH!!" and punches her self again, but this time on the head.

"Young lady, we don't want you to mess up your hair ," says the kind woman cashier. "please stop .."

Mana realizes that the cashier is adressing her. "OH! Sorry, madame, I'm sorry. I.. " She stops midway. Embarassed.

So she flees out the shop out into the cold night air again..

"Ah... it's nearing christmas.. " Mana feels lonely and desolate again. "Sigh.. I don't like being alone.. All alone.. Maybe i do need friends with me.."

And the first flake of snow lands on Mana's lips. She smiles. "Kaname.." She thinks deep in her heart."Kaname.. I need you right now.. I love you so much!" She thinks, clutching her dress to her heart. Her blush from the store returns on her face as she thinks of Kaname's reassuring, tall figure with his black wings, engulfing her into safety.

"I'm not cold anymore" She thinks, enjoying the long way home. the cold snow feels like a soft blanket now.


End file.
